Angus MacNamouse
Angus MacNamouse is the main villain of Thea Stilton and the Secret of the Old Castle. Thea Stilton and the Secret of the Old Castle Angus is the uncle of Bridget MacNamouse, a friend of the Thea Sisters. His family is arguing about the future of their family castle, but Angus, determined to satisfy his lust for money and power, plots with his two sons to tear down the castle and build an amusement park. When the Thea Sisters discover that Bridget is missing and go to Scotland to search for her, they discover the family caught up in a fight over the castle. Angus tells the girls that Bridget has to be at the meeting before the full moon rises and if she doesn't arrive in the nick of time, she'll be expelled from the meeting. Then he storms off, with his sons Liam and Connor following. The Thea Sisters grow a strong dislike to Angus and his sons when they discover Liam and Connor spying on them in a cafe they are invited to for breakfast. The twins chase after them, but the girls manage to escape and find Bridget hiding in a lighthouse. Bridget explains to the girls that Liam and Connor tried to persuade her to join in Angus's evil plan. Later, the Thea Sisters learn about the will of Alistair MacNamouse, the forefather of the castle, and have to find it to save Bridget's home. Angus catches them and convinces Bridget's youngest cousin Erin to spy on them. While Nicky and Colette distract Erin, Violet, Pamela, and Paulina search for the lost will and discover a different scroll signed by Jorg, Alistair's bard. Before the three of them can keep searching for the lost will, Liam and Connor ambush them. The girls are bound, gagged, and locked in the cellar. Liam and Connor rush up to their father and tell him what they had done, then give him the paper. Believing it to be the lost will, Angus orders the two of them to burn it. The twins capture Nicky and Colette, tie them up, and lock them in the cellar with the others. Angus enters the meeting and lies to the family, telling them that there are cracks in the tower and the castle will collapse if it isn't renovated. Fortunately, Ewan, the caretaker of the castle, discovers the burned paper, then finds the Thea Sisters and unties them. Then, they walk into one of the towers and find the lost will. Bridget, aided by Ben, the lighthouse keeper, and the police, burst into the castle. Then she confronts Angus, demanding to know where he is keeping the Thea Sisters. Angus yells at Bridget to stop, but the Thea Sisters burst in with the lost will, which turns out, as it reads, that the direct heirs of Alistair are Malcolm the Loyal and his descendents. Enraged, Angus tries to grab the will, but Ewan bravely tackles him, knocking him to the floor. Afterwards, Angus is arrested and the castle is saved. Trivia *Angus may be one of the most evil of the Thea Stilton villains, alongside Gurnam and Sammy Sharkfur. Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Book Villains Category:Traitor Category:Greedy Category:Imprisoned Category:Parents Category:Liars Category:Misogynists Category:Gaolers Category:Power Hungry Category:Related to Hero Category:Male Category:Amoral Category:Kidnapper Category:Criminals